The Terrible Twos
'''The Terrible Twos '''is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Numberblocks. Story It's nightime. The Numberblocks are asleep. Four cannot make up his mind whether he can stay up or go to sleep. Four has trouble deciding. }} The two Twos become the Terrible Twos! The Terrible Twos start by tickling One, causeing her to laugh. Then they shout "BOO!". Frightened number One bounces on her bed. Next, the Terrible Twos tickle the normal Two. When they shout "BOO!", Two is frightened he separates into two Ones. Next, the Terrible Twos try to tickle Three, but she wakes up quickly & juggles just before she gets tickled. When the Terrible Twos shout "BOO!", Three separates into three Ones. They chase the Terrible Twos to Four's bed. They shout "BOO!" to themselves, causing them to separate into four Ones. One remains as one block. }} }} }} Nine other Ones turn back into Two, Three, and Four. Five wakes up and wonders what the noise was. Four explains that he ''was ''the Terrible Twos. The others think that he's joking and go back to bed. }} The Terrible Twos call out their name and shush to the camera. Trivia *Until March 29 2017, when this episode was released on YouTube along with other episodes, this episode was the only episode that could only be watched in BBC Player in the UK. *It was the only episode that wasn't released to Dailymotion on March 3, 2017. *The terrible twos resemble Leonardo and Donatello from "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *4 stays as a square the entire episode. *This episode is considered as one of the worst episodes of the series, due to One, Two, Three and Five going against Four and betraying him at the drop of a hat. *Before the release of "Once Upon a Time", BlueZoo uploaded a GIF of The Terrible Twos and Four in a white background flying in the air From Peekaboo On Twitter. *This is the second episode where One is seen sleeping. The first is Another One. *This is the first episode where Two and Three are seen sleeping. They will later sleep in Once Upon A Time, Now We Are Six To Ten, Tween Scenes, and Tall Stories. *The Numberblocks' beds will reappear in Once Upon A Time, Now We Are Six To Ten, Peekaboo!, What's the Difference?, Tween Scenes, and Tall Stories. Running Gags The Terrible Twos tickling Numberblocks 1-3. Goofs * When Four yawns and turns into the Terrible Twos, The Twos share four's limbs. Gallery Sleeping 1 (The Terrible Twos).PNG|1 sleeping Sleeping 2.PNG|2 sleeping Sleeping 3.PNG|3 sleeping Sleeping_1_Closeup.PNG|1 sleeping at a closeup Sleeping_2_Closeup.PNG|2 sleeping at a closeup Sleeping_3_Closeup.PNG|3 about to be tickled by the Terrible Twos 1_wakes_up.PNG|1 wakes up: "Oh! Is someone there?" 2_wakes_up.PNG|2 wakes up: "Ah! Another me!" 3_wakes_up.PNG|3 wakes up 2 in bed.PNG|"Night night." 2 Twos with green limbs.PNG|"We can!" Augh! Another me! Double augh! ANOTHER another me!.png|Two sees two more of him: "Double ah! Another another me!" Purple_Mask_Two.png|Terrible Two #1 Blue_Mask_Two.png|Terrible Two #2 Sleeping 3 without juggling balls.PNG|Three sleeping without her buttons on Three_is_tired.PNG|Tired 3's bottom block lights up Three_is_double_tired.PNG|Tired 3's middle block lights up Three_is_triple_tired.PNG|Tired 3's top block lights up Scared_One.PNG|One scared by the Terrible Twos Scared_Two.PNG|Two scared by the Terrible Twos and about to be split into Ones Scared_Three.PNG|Three scared by the Terrible Twos and about to be split into Ones Ten_Ones.PNG|Ten Ones E60E2D52-4EB2-407A-B85E-612B06DB24F1.jpeg|Now Three has to juggle herself. 389B08B8-3F7D-4C45-8DAD-981A735A88EF.jpeg|Ze Terrible Zwei EB5DDBE3-5D98-4B6D-A3F2-67A9F72E6D93.jpeg|“What’s going on in here!? I’m trying to catch some Zs!” C19C1DF4-B79E-4572-9A0B-076BB959B1FC.jpeg|“The Terrible Twos are playing tricks on us!” D6A44EFB-39FE-4A27-B65D-9BA4222893C6.jpeg|“The Terrible Twos?” AE8FDF05-48A8-43A1-B156-3F71D9332C10.jpeg|“Well, I made them...” 98766196-D248-49A5-AE6F-FE7BBF7A45A6.jpeg|“...and they made me.” 926943B5-C7DE-4AC0-BE53-2578A7A85C68.jpeg|“Don’t be silly, Four!” Category:Episodes Category:Number blocks 123